The Wings of Battle
by ken08002
Summary: In the mist of a growing conflict, a young woman meets a man that will change her life forever. AU based off Gundam Wing anime but with Final Fantasy characters taking the place of the original series characters. Will have Cloti as story goes on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own either Final Fantasy or Gundam Wing.

A/N ( This story is an AU and is a mixture of both Final Fantasy and Gundam Wing I've been meaning to write it for a while so I hope everyone enjoys it. I will have to tweak this story from the original plot of Gundam Wing so please bear with me)

Prologue 

_With high expectations human beings leave earth to begin life in space colonies. However the Shinra corporation gains great military powers and soon seizes control of one colony after another in the name of justice and peace._

_The year is after colony 195, in a move to counter the Shinra's tyranny rebel citizens in certain colonies schemed to bring new arsenals to the earth disguising them as shooting stars dubbing it operation meteor. However the Shinra headquarters catches on to this operation. _

"So are you ready for operation meteor" said an elderly man who was wearing goggles and had a mechanical arm.

"Yes" said a figure that stood in the dark corner of the room only noticeable by a pair of intense glowing blue eyes.

"Very well, remember this is it, Operation Meteor, we have been training you your entire life for this very moment, so stay vigilant and don't let your guard down for a second"

"Understood"

" Now we need to come up with a code name for you while you are on Earth. How about Cloud Strife the former leader of the colonies who was assassinated by Shinra. I think it suites you well."

The man now known as Cloud nodded and quickly went to his station where his Gundam was waiting for him.

Gundams were machines with far more fire power and combat capabilities than your average military weapons. They are made of a special material known as Gundanium alloy which is one of the most durable materials known to man.

Cloud suited up and got into the cockpit. He opened his monitor, the man from before known as Doctor J appeared on the screen in front of him.

" Remember your target is Shinra, use means of Guerilla Warfare to bring them down, if you were to face them head on, you would be vastly outnumbered. Do not hesitate to kill anyone who interferes in our plans. We cannot afford to expose your identity or Shinra will be breathing down our necks"

"Mission Accepted" said Cloud before firing up his systems and launching out of the Colony and towards earth in his craft.


	2. The shooting star she saw

Chapter One

Tifa Lockheart the daughter of one of the most influential ambassadors of both Earth and Space was on her way back from outer space and was currently in a shuttle along with her father.

"Attention everyone, we will begin our descent into Earth's atmosphere shortly, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

" Father are you going to be staying at home for my birthday this week" said Tifa as she continued to stare out her window, almost as if expecting to be disappointed by her father's answer.

"I will try sweetheart but if something comes up you know I don't have a choice, this is peace between earth and outer space were talking about."

"Yeah, yeah I know" Tifa sighed and continued to look out her window. At age sixteen she had already been to outer space quite a few times, with each time being with her father because of his work.

"_Why can't I have a normal father, and live a normal life_" she thought to herself.

"_If not then at least let something interesting happen so it can blow me off my feet_"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly sees another object headed towards the Earth from out her window.

"Father what is that" she said while she still stared at the shooting star like figure.

"Operation M" her father stated.

Unknowingly to Tifa she was staring at a Cloud and his Gundam.

(Within Shinra shuttle)

"Lieutenant Sephiroth surveillances are reporting a meteorite right ahead of our direction"

A man with long silver hair looks up from his book and shoots his cat like green eyes at the soldier.

"Figures, a rookie like you still has a lot to learn."

"Excuse me sir" the soldier said, now a bit confused.

"What kind of meteorite would ride the wave course to enter the earth's atmosphere, this is operation M for sure."

"Should we give it a warning shot?"

"No, warnings aren't necessary shoot it down"

"Yea sir"

(Normal POV)

"All areas functioning, Will commence operations in seven minutes."

Clouds radar suddenly picks up something heading towards him.

"Hmm that's a Shinra carrier shuttle, judging by its speed there must be three mobile suits onboard."

(A/N mobile suits are the main weapons in the series. They resemble giant humanoid battle machines in which a person can pilot them within the cockpits located inside the machine. The suits wield weapons in their hands most of the time like normal soldiers do so keep that in mind. There are lots of suit types in which I will explain later within the story, but I will say this, Gundams are a type of mobile suit.)

The Shinra shuttle suddenly opened fire at Cloud. Cloud narrowly avoided the line of fire and maneuvered his craft out of the way in time.

"Get my Leo mobile suit ready" Sephiroth commanded.

"But sir wouldn't the Aries flight model mobile suit be better suited for atmospheric battle than the Leo ground mobile suit would"

"The suit is only as good as its pilot, are you doubting my abilities in battle" Sephiroth said to the soldier.

"No sir I'll have it prepped"

All the while Cloud was trying to lose his adversaries, but he suddenly shut his eyes.

"Zero show me the way" Cloud said.

(A/N Clouds Gundam is named Wing Zero, and if your wondering why he's talking to it lets just say his machine is different from the rest)

A sudden glow of bright light illuminated his cockpit for a brief moment and Cloud opened his eyes gain.

"I understand" with that Cloud let go of his controls and let his craft fall steadily into the earths atmosphere.

"Lieutenant the enemy craft has stopped moving"

"Seems he's trying to trick us with false surrender, but I'm not going to fall for it"

Sephiroth climbed into the cockpit of his Leo and quickly ejected himself from his shuttle.

"Lieutenant we'll follow you in the Aries as soon as their preparations are complete you go on ahead"

"Right make haste"

With that Sephiroth fired up his suit boosters and closed in on his enemy.

"Let's see how you like this"

Sephiroth's Leo raised its rifle and fired at Clouds craft hitting in the rear destroying its booster and several white armored pieces near it.

"It's time" Cloud uttered

He pressed a few buttons along his key pad and ejected the remaining armor pieces covering his craft till only half of what was original there was left.

His Gundam quickly sprang to life as it unfolded its angel like wings (which are also its rocket boosters) and extended them covering a wide radius and emitting a blue stardust like material from them.

(A/N I could go into more detail about the look of his Gundam but I think it's easier for you guys to just Google, Wing Zero custom, and see how it looks like, you can do that with all the other suits I mention in the series as well)

Sephiroth and his men were surprised.

"It transformed into a mobile suit, not bad"

"Sir we can continue the pursuit from here"

"Very well, I'll pull back for now" Sephiroth slowed his suit down and allowed the two Aries suits continue his work.

They were almost out of the atmosphere and the Aries started shooting at Cloud as he and his Gundam were still descending. After a moment one of the Aries missiles scored a direct hit onto the back of his Gundam and Cloud opened his eyes.

Cloud turned Wing Zero over to face his enemies revealing to them a rather large double barrel beam cannon in its hand.

"It moved" stated a soldier within one of the Aries.

"Who cares keep shooting" said the other.

"Looked onto the target, Commence destruction"

With that Cloud opened fire sending a massive beam of energy from his cannon and destroying both Aries suits instantly without leaving a single trace of debris.

Sephiroth was beyond surprised at this point.

"He took out two Aries with a single shot, what amazing power this should be interesting"

To Clouds surprise Sephiroth suddenly charged him head on and tackled Clouds Gundam hard with his Leo.

Sephiroth quickly ejected himself from the cockpit and watched as both the suits fell into the sea.

After being picked up by his shuttle, Sephiroth quickly notified headquarters about the events that have unfolded.

Tifa and her father just finished exiting their shuttle and were now headed out of the port.

"Father, would you mind accompanying me to the beach for some air"

"I'd love to dear but I'm afraid I have too much work to do, would you like me to call for your mother to accompany you"

"No I'm fine, I won't want to trouble you if you have work to do I'll be home in a few hours"

"Alright Tifa, be careful"

With that she got out of the Limo and started walking along the beach. Tifa admired the cool sea breeze and the sunset as she continued her strolle.

"Oh father don't you realize that my birthday is coming up soon, why won't you at least take some time off to be with me and mother"

Tifa sighed, "The average girl would flip over this"

She was suddenly broken out of her daze when she spotted something washing up onto the shore.

"What is that" she walked over for a better look. She gasped when she noticed it was a body. Quickly pulling out her cell phone she called for an ambulance.

When done with her call, she noticed that the body was wearing a space suit of some kind and removed its helmet. She was greeted with a head filled with pointy blond spikes.

"He's nothing more than a young boy" The person lying in front of her couldn't have been even a year older than she was.

She then heard a slight groan and noticed that the he was starting to get up.

"Stay put an ambulance is on his way" said Tifa, but she immediately froze when she got a good look at his face. He was incredibly handsome, his skin slightly pale, and his blond hair going out in even more directions then they were before, but what really caught her were his eyes. Perhaps the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. They glowed brightly and showed many years of discipline in them. Tifa blushed slightly at the sight.

The boy immediately stood up in alarm and covered his face.

"Did you see" the guy said while holding his arm over his face.

"See what" Tifa said with a confused voice.

The ambulance then arrived and the paramedics made their way towards them.

The boy immediately ran up the beach and swiftly knocked out all the paramedics with several kicks and punches before jumping into the ambulance and driving off.

"Who was that" a shocked Tifa said to herself.

Meanwhile Sephiroth had just finished his report on the incident.

"Sir I think there's something you need to see."

Sephiroth looked onto the monitor and saw several other suits similar to the one they one they had just encountered. They seem to be single handedly destroying Shinra bases all over the world.

"This is starting to get very interesting. I'll inform president Rufus about this situation, in the mean time gather a team and search for that missing suit in the ocean. If the enemy has this kind of power we must find a weakness in them before they do anymore damage" said Sephiroth.

"Yes sir"

Tifa had returned back home that night still wondering about that mysterious young man she had met earlier. She dreamed that night about looking into those magnificent blue eyes again.

The next morning she returned to school for the first time since her trip to space. People were pestering her about how it was like up there, and also asking her about birthday party as well. Tifa was the richest girl in school and was almost always the center of attention, though she didn't really care for most of it.

As she sat down in class her teacher began to speak.

"Quiet please, today I would like to welcome a new student to our class"

Tifa suddenly noticed the same golden spiky hair, and glowing blue eyes she had seen only yesterday on the features of a young man standing in front of the class.

"That's him" Tifa whispered to herself.

"Why don't you introduce yourself" the teacher said.

"My name is Cloud Strife it's a pleasure."

"_I'm sure that's him_" Tifa thought to herself.

"Take the seat besides Tifa, feel free to ask her any questions you have"

Cloud slowly walked over and sat down beside her.

"Nice to meet you Cloud" Tifa said with a smile.

Cloud simply closed his eyes and ignored her.

The day went on and Tifa became more and more captivated by Cloud. He would not speak to anyone, but when asked on to answer a question he would answer correctly without the slightest bit of hesitation. Most of the girls would admire his good looks from afar and bicker amongst each other about how they were gonna talk to him. Tifa however knew what she was going to do.

After school she found him leaning on the railing overlooking their school courtyard. Seems he was there to catch the breeze. Tifa walked up to Cloud and handed him something.

"It's an invitation for my birthday this week I hope you can make it to the party." Tifa said with a smile.

Cloud looked back at her emotionless before raising the invitation and tearing it in half. The wind blew the pieces away soon after.

"But why" Tifa said with tears coming to her eyes. She then felt a hand on her face wiping away her tears, and noticed that it was Cloud's. She blushed slightly at the feel of his touch.

Cloud then walked next to her within ear shout with his face still void of emotion and whispered to her.

"I'll kill you"

Tifa's eyes widened and shocked by what he just said. She looked on as Cloud walked away with the wind softly blowing through his hair.

"What kind of person is he"

(A/N I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. This is my first AU so please give me your thoughts and review. Oh and btw if you didn't notice already Wing zero is my icon picture. Anyway please review it keeps me motivated to continue writing, and please no flaming)


End file.
